


Cutting Bonds

by yhibiki



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Incest, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Shiki share a bond that nobody else understands. Until the day that bond is severed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Bonds

Rin notices Kazui shift uncomfortably the moment Shiki is gone.

"He's your brother, yeah?" he asks, rubbing his neck.

Rin nods and waits for Kazui to continue.

"It's just-- is that normal? The way he looks at you?"

"How does he look at me?" He thinks back on Shiki's visit, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just Shiki checking up on him, giving him a few updates and training him a bit.

It takes a moment for Kazui to answer. "The way _I_ look at you."

That's a strange response, Rin thinks, because he doesn't quite see the problem with it. Isn't that how brothers are supposed to look at each other?

\--

Later that night, Rin opts to go to Shiki's apartment instead of staying with Kazui. It's good to spend time with family, after all.

Neither of them is a good cook, so they buy food and eat it straight from the box in the living room. Shiki doesn't say anything, but then, he rarely does. Rin fills the silence, talking about Bl@ster and his team and how Kazui has really been teaching him a lot of things.

When they are done with the meal, they set the cartons on the living room table. Shiki looks at Rin, his face as expressionless as it always is, but Rin knows him well enough to be able to read it. It's the same expression as almost every night they spend together.

Rin moves down along the sofa until he is practically sitting in Shiki's lap and rests his head against Shiki's shoulder. Shiki's arm comes around to lie on Rin's back. This is something they always do, they've always done, when they're alone together. Shiki doesn't speak much with words, but his actions take care of it for him.

It's soothing. Rin feels himself growing slightly drowsy as Shiki strokes his back.

"Have you considered going solo?" Shiki asks. His voice sounds odd, but it could be Rin's sleepiness. 

Rin leans back so he can look Shiki in the eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're better than the rest of your team. You don't need them to win in Bl@ster."

It's very flattering of Shiki to think so. Part of Rin wants to agree immediately, because if Shiki values Rin that highly -- but truth be told, Rin doesn't care about winning. He wants to be together with his friends.  
There's no point in trying to argue with Shiki though, because it would only put Shiki in a foul mood. 

Instead, Rin grins and pecks Shiki's cheek. "Hey, let's do fun things instead. I didn't really come here just to talk about Bl@ster."  
Shiki snorts. "You and your one-track mind."

There are no further words between them, not really. Shiki does this quietly, as he does almost everything. He is efficient in divesting them both of their clothes, and he is efficient in making Rin feel good. It's different from Kazui, who likes taking his time, but it's a good type of different. Rin likes being overwhelmed, and he likes knowing that Shiki understands him so well.

The couch isn't quite large enough for both of them to lie on it, but it's fine for Rin to sit on Shiki's lap and loosely embrace him. Shiki keeps him close even as he wraps his hand around both their cocks and starts stroking.

The only sounds are the slide of skin against skin and their breathing -- it feels like Shiki is breathing right next to Rin's ear, loud and heavy, proof that he's as much affected by this as Rin is. And Rin knows -- he knows, completely -- that Shiki never does this with anybody else. This is something reserved for the two of them.

Rin scrambles to kiss Shiki when he feels himself nearing the edge; he mouths Shiki's name against his lips as he comes.

Nobody else can share this bond of theirs.

\--

Shiki leaves before Rin wakes up, as usual. Rin doesn't worry, just showers and gets dressed. He'll see Shiki again soon, whenever Shiki feels the need to check up on him.

He's in a good mood when he heads to Pesca Corsica headquarters, already smiling and calling out to them before he's entered the building.

Silence greets him.

Silence and blood, splattered across the floor at his feet.

Rin's hands shake. He can't-- he can't take another step. If he takes another step, he knows what he will see. He doesn't want to see it. He's terrified of the possibility. As long as he goes no further, everything could be fine.

He stands, petrified, for ten minutes. For half an hour. Rin isn't counting the time. But, finally, he manages to take that first shaky step. Another, another.

The first body makes him throw up.

Rin heaves and rests, and tries not to think that everything he is smelling right now is blood. He forces himself to breathe through his mouth, and once he thinks he can't smell anything anymore, he crawls forward.

His knees scrape across the concrete floor and smear the blood.

And then he sees Kazui.

There is no moving forward anymore. Rin slumps down against his body, and the first real sob shakes him. His cheek rests against the long cut along Kazui's chest, and his tears mingle with the blood.

"I'm sorry," Rin whispers. He doesn't know what he's sorry for. Would things have been different, had he stayed? Would Rin be another stain in the concrete?

Rin clenches his fist and cries, loud and messy. He cries until the tears don't come anymore, until his breathing is too shallow to sustain another wail of sorrow.

And once he is done, he knows what he has to do. He has to avenge them. All of them, but especially Kazui. He has to kill the person who murdered his family. He has to kill...

Rin traces the ridge of Kazui's wound. A long, sharp sword did this. His fingers clench and his heart, already broken, seems to shatter further.

He has to kill Shiki.

"You hear that, you bastard?" The rage starts building. Rage is better than sadness, is better than indifference, Shiki always told him. Well, Rin intends to put that lesson to good use. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Whatever bond they had last night, Shiki severed it with his actions. Rin intends to burn the remainder, so they can never be tied together again.


End file.
